


I'll Burn The City Down To Show You The Light

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Codependency, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Family, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Herondale family, Implied Canibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Lightwood Family, M/M, Making Out, Morgenstern Family, No Actual Canibalism, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Jace Wayland & Jonathan Morgenstern, Parabatai Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Patricide, Polyamory, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Team as Family, The Circle (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, semi-open relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: What if Valentine never betrayed his friends?What if no one left The Circle?Jonathan once asked Clary what she thought she would be like if Valentine had raised her.What if they were all raised together?What if Jonathan Never went to Hell?What if Simon stumbled onto a different entrance to the Shadow World?Who would they be?Who would they be to each other?What Changes?What stays the same?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Jace Wayland & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	1. If You Wanna Go To Heaven, You Should Fuck Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be moooooostly porn with like... a tiny bit of plot.

Energy seemed to spark in the air as Jace and Jonathan made their way through the institute. Their mission had gone off without a hitch. Jonathan’s step brother gave them good intel. They managed to find and take down the werewolf that was hunting mundanes in Bed-Stuy.

New York was a volatile territory. Had been long before The Clave surrendered it to The Circle. As their team had done most of the planning and grunt work that led to the acquisition, Valentine gave them the institute. It was Alec’s eighteenth birthday present. And they had held it strong since.

People scurried out of the way as the two of them passed. The adrenaline high pinging back and forth between them like a feedback loop. They reached Alec’s office and Jace winked at him before continuing up to his own room. Jonathan pushed the door open and made a bee line to his boyfriend. Pulling the chair back from the desk, he climbed into Alec’s lap and grabbed his face, and kissed him roughly.

Alec moaned, tasting blood, and grabbed Jonathan’s ass, squeezing.

“I guess I’ll just go back to my own office, then, shall I?” Clary raised a bemused eyebrow from her seat on the other side of the desk.

“Yeah, you probably should.” Alec mused as he lavished biting kisses to Jonathan’s neck. She laughed and left the room, closing the door that Jonathan had left open.

“You’re fucking vibrating.” Alec growled, moving his hand to dig his fingers into Jonathan’s hips. He loved when his boyfriend got like this. Wild and dangerous, like a live wire. “So desperate and needy. I take it the mission went well?”

“I’ll give you a full report _after_ you fuck my brains out.” Jonathan snarked, sucking hard at the soft skin under Alec’s ear.

“If I fuck your brains out, how will you be able to give a report? That’s just not practic-“ Alec broke off with a yelp as Jonathan twisted his nipple. “I take it your brother came through?” He asked as he pulled out a small knife, cutting off Jonathan’s shirt. Jonathan gasped softly and let out a small moan.

“Yes, why is everyone always so surprised by that? Do you all seriously not trust him yet?” His hands went for Alec’s pants, only for his wrists to be grabbed and pulled away. The knife still in Alec’s hand whispered teasingly against his skin.

“It’s not that I don’t trust him. It’s that I respect that he has no reason to trust _us_.” Alec said seriously. “His life would be a lot easier if we were all dead.”

“His life would be easier if our _parents_ were dead.” Jonathan countered. “ _We’ve_ developed a satisfactorily symbiotic relationship.” He huffed and pouted, trying to move his arms, his hips, but Alec held him tight. “Do you wanna talk about Magnus, or do you wanna get inside me already?”

Alec chuckled and leaned back in his chair, releasing Jonathan’s wrists and sliding the flat of the blade against his neck, stopping with the point pressed to the hollow of Jonathan’s throat. “I don’t know, he’s certainly interesting. Does he still have a crush on me?”

“He thinks you’re hotter than Jace, that’s not the same as having a crush, and are you seriously doing this to me right now?” Jonathan growled.

Alec hummed noncommittally and scratched the point of the knife down Jonathan’s torso, leaving a thin pink line. “Is there something you’d rather I’d be doing to you?” He asked, his tone casual, but his voice husky.

“If you’re not gonna put your cock in me, you could at least press down harder- Ah!” He gasped in pleasure as Alec did just that, slicing a shallow swoop over the curve of Jonathan’s hip bone. “Fuck yeah!” Jonathan sighed heavily, the coiled tension and manic energy finally having a focal point. “Do it again. Deeper. Please?” He grabbed the back of the chair on either side of Alec’s head as the blade sliced through his skin. Hot and sharp, a buzzing sting that absorbed some of the chaos inside of him.

Three more curved lines crawling up his side. Alec admired his handiwork, smearing his fingers through the blood. So much darker than his own. He brought his fingers up to his lips, licking them as he looked into Jonathan’s eyes, grinning when they turned black. He cut the button off of Jonathan’s pants, noticing for the first time that he hadn’t even bothered to take off his gear. Alec unbuckled the thigh holsters before pulling his zipper down slowly.

“Damnit Alec, seriously, just _fuck me_ already!” Jonathan’s voice was taking on that demonic edge that always had Alec’s chest vibrating.

“So demanding.” Alec scoffed. “I should say no. Shouldn’t reward such an attitude.” Jonathan’s hands moved, but Alec was faster. Grabbing the straps from the holster, Alec bound Jonathan’s wrists together behind his back. “Look at that.” He purred. “I caught a demon.” He kissed Jonathan’s neck and stood, lifting him up off his lap. Jonathan let out a satisfied groan when Alec bent him over the desk. He rubbed his cheek on the familiar smooth wood.

“Not just any demon.” He reminded him.

“Not just any demon.” Alec agreed softly, bending down to bite at Jonathan’s shoulders. “My demon. My little prince of hell.” He finally pushed Jonathan’s pants down over his ass and grabbed the lube from the drawer. “Do you have any idea what it does to me?” He murmured as he stretched him. “To have something as powerful and wild as you writhing beneath me? You think I don’t know how easily you could kill me? You think I don’t know how many times you’ve thought about it? I’ve seen you staring at me, and known that you were imaging cracking my ribs open and finding out what my heart tastes like.”

“And what does it taste like? So I don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“It tastes like you.” Alec pushed his cock inside of him. Fast and rough, just the way they both loved it. Kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders, one hand gripping Jonathan’s hair, while the other dug fingers into the fresh cuts on his hip.

Bound with no leverage, all Jonathan could do was take it, crying out in pain and pleasure, his blood rushing in his ears. The wildfire inside of him finding something to consume. Jonathan would never let Alec burn. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t play with matches. They belonged to each other, and no one could change that. Not their parents, or the angels, or Jonathan’s demonic mother waiting for him in Edom. Alec was the only one who could control the fire inside of him. Jace and Clary probably could if they tried, but they only ever fueled it. Simon and Isabelle would burn the world down with it if left unattended.

As Alec came, he bit down hard on Jonathan’s neck, knocking him over the edge as well. They stayed like that a moment, Alec nuzzling under Jonathan’s jaw. Both of them panting and satisfied for the moment.

“That take the edge off?” Alec wondered.

“Be ready to go again in an hour.” Jonathan informed him.

“Mmm. Let me finish up here and I’ll take you to bed. Tie you up properly and work you over.”

Jonathan hummed happily. “Just do that now. Leave the paperwork for tomorrow.”

“Patience, little demon.” Alec laughed and stood, pulling Jonathan up and freeing him. “Do you wanna keep my cock warm while I work?” He kissed Jonathan’s temple when he moaned and nodded. “See? I always take care of you, don’t I?”

“Yes, Sir.”


	2. You Get Me Closer To God

Simon looked up from his guitar when he heard the bedroom door open, and grinned as his boyfriend sauntered into the room. Jace was covered in blood and practically vibrating. 

“I take it, things when well?” Simon asked sarcastically. Jace laughed, shedding his gear and clothing like it was on fire. 

“It was incredible!” He breathed, climbing, naked, onto the bed. There was still blood on his face and in his hair. Smears of it staining his torso and legs where it soaked through his clothes. His hands were red. 

Simon barely had time to set his guitar on the floor before he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Simon could taste the blood on Jace’s mouth and bit at his lips, moaning. “Fuck, I love when you get like this.”

“You love me all the time.” Jace grinned brightly, divesting Simon of his hoodie and tank top before biting down on the soundless rune on his neck. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“Love you so much, Si.” He tangled his fingers in Simon’s hair and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. “Need you. Feel like I’m gonna fall out of my skin. Fly apart and away and I need you to keep me here. Need you to hold me down and fuck me until all that’s left of me is you.” He crashed their mouths together again as he pulled at the tied drawstring of Simon’s sweatpants. 

Simon grabbed his wrists and flipped their positions, he pinned him down, knees pushing Jace’s legs open wide as he trailed biting kisses up Jace’s jaw. “I have you.” He murmured against his ear. “I have you, and I’ll keep you safe. Keep you here with me. Bury myself so deep inside you, you’ll never be rid of me.”

“Never. Never ever. Only feel real when you’re inside me. The world only makes sense when you’re fucking me. Take me apart, baby, please. Take me apart and put me back together. Please...!” Jace’s voice was desperate and quiet. He flexed his wrists against Simon’s hold. Not trying to break free, but needing to feel restrained. 

“I’m gonna take care of you. I always take care of you, don’t I?” He crossed Jace’s wrists above his head, holding them with one hand as he set about stretching him open with the other. Jace shuddered and moaned like a starving man at a feast. Like all he needed was this and he would die without it. “How do you want it, Angel?” He whispered. 

“Take me apart.” Jace repeated, begging. Simon nodded and kicked off his pants, kneeling up, he tilted Jace’s hips and thrust into him, hard and fast. Jace wailed and Simon set a brutal pace, his free hand sliding up his torso to wrap around his neck. 

“So beautiful.” He panted. “My angel. My sweet wonderful boy. Always so good for me. Look at you. Love you so much.” He murmured praises and expletives as he scattered soft kisses on every inch of his lover’s face. “Always look so perfect coming undone on my cock. My perfect angel. Covered in someone else’s blood and moaning my name. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Wanna stay inside of you forever. I can taste heaven on your lips. Do you think the angels consider fucking you to be a form of worship? It is to me. But they’re not the ones I’m worshiping. You’re the only angel I need.” 

He licked into his mouth, thrusting hard and deep, grinding against his prostate. Jace keened and whimpered, shaking underneath him. 

“Let go, angel. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you. You can let go.”

Simon’s name sounded like a prayer on Jace’s lips as he came, untouched, arching and shuddering, tears gathering in his eyes. Simon kissed them away as he chased his own orgasm, coming deep inside him. 

“I love you.” Jace was whispering. “Love you so much. I love you.”

“I love you.” Simon answered, sitting up a bit to bring Jace’s wrists to his lips, kissing them and each blood stained finger. “Love you more than anything. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and nothing will ever change that. I’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll never leave you.”

They curled up under the blankets, pressed together, murmuring sweet nothings as they drifted to sleep. 


	3. Let Me Feed Your Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Izzy have some fun at Pandemonium.

When the girls entered the club, Clary headed to the bar, finding her favorite spot to watch Izzy from. They went to different bars and clubs, but Pandemonium was their favorite. Everyone knew who they were. The moderately stable relationship that the New York Faction of the Circle had with the downworld was owed to two very important things. Magnus Bane’s step mother being Jonathan Morgenstern’s demonic mother, and Magnus having something of an arrangement with his brother’s sister and her girlfriend. It was a peculiar relationship. Magnus and Clary both treated each other as one might a domesticated tiger. Comfortable and secure of their safety, but well aware that they were playing with a wild predator that could, in an instant, completely destroy them with little to no effort. But that added to the thrill of it all.

By the time Clary’s drink was ready, Izzy had already amassed something of a fan club on the dance floor. Random men, mundane and downworlder alike, danced with her and around her. As if pulled into the orbit of her energy. Electric and dangerous. She leaned into them, her arms wrapping around whoever was in front of her, while she rolled her hips back against whoever was behind. Clary sat at the bar, the picture of relaxation, heat churning in her belly, the core of her clenching, her thighs wet as her thin lace panties did nothing to inhibit the result of her arousal.

When she finished her drink, Izzy was sandwiched between two men. The one in front kissing her neck, while the one behind slowly hiked up her skirt as he ground against her. Clary got another drink and moved to the little lounge area off to the side. She made herself comfortable on one of the couches, licking her lips as she watched a hand slide under Izzy’s top. She sipped her drink, watching, enjoying the show. The way Izzy’s mouth fell open when her nipples were pinched. The way her head fell back onto the shoulder of the man behind her as his fingers found what they were looking for.

“She is a vision, isn’t she?” Lips were at her ear, hand grabbing her leg as Magnus sat next to her. “She always has a certain glow in the throes of pleasure. She was made for this.” Clary sipped her drink, not turning her gaze from the intoxicating vision of her girlfriend. Magnus’ hand spread her legs, sliding up her thigh. “You’re so wet already.” He rubbed her over the lace. “Dripping like a slut just from watching your girlfriend act like a whore.” He tugged the panties aside and shoved two fingers into her. She sipped her drink. “Do you think she’s as wet as you right now?” He thrust his fingers roughly. “Do you think she’s soaked and burning, her insatiable little cunt clenching around his fingers like you are around mine?”

He added a third finger and thrust in deep, stroking her g-spot while his rings rubbed at her folds, grinding his thumb against her clit. Clary leaned back and sighed happily as the man behind Izzy lifted one of her legs. She held on to both of them as the man in front of her opened his jeans. Clary moaned as she watched him push his cock into her. Her skirt was around her waist and the man behind her was rubbing her clit, thrusting his own cock against her ass.

“You love it, don’t you? Watching strangers use her? And that’s exactly what it is. Look at how he’s fucking her. Like she’s a toy for him to play with.”

Izzy turned her head and caught Clary’s gaze, grinning as the man fucked her like he was trying to break her. The two girls shared amused look at the idea that he thought he _could_. Clary could almost hear her moaning from where she sat. She chewed her lip, staring into her girlfriend’s eyes as Magnus’ fingers matched the rhythm of the stranger’s cock.

“Will you come like this? Gushing around my fingers while your woman is fucked like a whore? Will you lick his come out of her cunt when he’s finished?”

Clary smirked. “Well, I mean, not if you want to?” She let out a soft moan, watching Izzy’s face tense with pleasure, her legs twitching as she came. She never took her eyes off Clary. It wasn’t long before she was coming as well, toes curling.

Magnus removed his fingers and slid them into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself. Eventually, Izzy made her way over, and Clary sat up, grabbing her hips and pulling her to stand in front of her.

“Did my greedy slut have fun tonight?” Clary asked sweetly, smiling as one hand lifted Izzy’s shirt so she could kiss her belly. The other hand slid under her rumpled skirt, rubbing at the mess between her legs before shoving three fingers inside of her. She moaned like she was being paid to and nodded. Clary grinned. “You’re all stretched out, baby. He must’ve been huge. Did you get what you needed from him?” She thrust her fingers hard, once, and held them still, shoved deep inside of her.

“Yes Mistress!” Izzy cried out, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m glad. Now be a good whore and get on your knees. Magnus needs somewhere to put his cock, and since your cunt is useless at the moment, he’s going to fuck your mouth.” She pulled away, slapping Izzy’s ass before leaning back again, picking up the rest of her drink.

Magnus pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. When Izzy dropped to her knees between his legs, he grabbed her hair, jerking her head back. HE studied her face as he spoke to Clary. “How rough can I be with her tonight?”

Clary sighed and answered quietly. “She’s been a mess for a week and a half. She’s frustrated with this project she’s working on. She’s hit a road block, and daddy’s over-pressuring her to get it done. She’s stressed, and she’s not sleeping, and nothing is helping. She needs to get out of her head. Full reset, rest, recharge, restart. Fucking _wreak_ her. Right now? If you stay away from her hard limits, you can do anything to her and it will only help.”

Magnus nodded, humming a noise of empathy. He tugged Izzy’s hair tighter, pulling her forward and thrusting deep into her throat in one go. He didn’t so much as pause before he pulled her off and did it again. He tangled both hands in her hair and moved her head, using her like a fleshlight. She was moaning around him, her voice breaking every time he pushed into her throat.

“Fuck!” He pulled her off of him as he came, spilling into her mouth and on her face. “Don’t swallow.” He growled, panting slightly. He studied her for a moment before using his grip on her hair to throw her face down on the floor. He held her in place with a foot on her back. He turned to Clary. “If she’s that wound up, she’s going to need more than that to settle her. I know how she gets.”

Clary sighed and nodded. “I know. That’s why we came to you. I need real back up, and you’re one of the only people I trust to handle her the way I do.”

She truly did mean that. No matter what they thought of each other, and no matter what they knew of each other, Clary and Magnus were both aware that the other was not actually evil. There were some things that they could rely on. Magnus knew that Clary would never needlessly endanger innocent lives. Would never pull the same racist bullshit her parents were so fond of. And Clary knew that Magnus would never abuse someone in his care. Would never betray someone in his bed. At least for as long as they were in it. She trusted him with their brother. She trusted him with their lover.

“We should go back to my loft. We can truly work her over. Take our time.” He moved his foot and Clary pulled Izzy to sit up, pushing the hair out of her face. Izzy’s eyes were starting to glaze over a bit as she started to let herself truly relax.

“What do you think, baby? Do you wanna go home with Magnus so he and I can turn off that beautiful brain of yours? We’ll spend all night taking you apart. Turn you into a little fuck doll who doesn’t have to think or worry about _anything_. Just be my pretty toy and let me and my friend play with you.”

“Mmm. Will Magnus dress me up?” Izzy’s voice was finally losing that agitated edge it’d had all week. “The floofy skirts and the ropes like back in May.”

“Of course. And that corset you like. The one that makes you dizzy.”

Izzy smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, Mistress. Green. I wanna go. Can we go?”

“Anything you want.” She kissed the top of Izzy’s head and stood, pulling her to her feet before she turned to Magnus. “Lets leave out the back and portal from the alley. I want to walk my whore through the length of the club so everyone can see her like this. Hair a mess and skirt around her hips. Your come on her face with a random fuck’s dripping out of her. I want everyone to see what a filthy slut I have.” She grinned as Izzy moaned loudly, her legs fidgeting.

“Thank you, Mistress.” She whimpered, chewing her lip, face flushed red.

“Of course baby. I always give you what you need, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
